Daikon Oddish!/Transcript
(It was a beautiful morning in the forest. Jesse is sleeping against a tree, along with Reuben and Cubone.) Percy: So relaxing, huh? Jesse: Yeah, it is. Lukas: Hey, guys, food's nearly ready! (They heard a rustle from a bush) Percy: What was that? (A very damaged and injured Pokemon with leaves on its head and has a blue round face, collapsed in front of the group) Petra: What the hell is that? Jesse: (wakes up) (drowsy) Mm, what's going on? Percy: (checks his Pokedex) I'll take a look! Percy's Pokedex: Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type. Oddish is the pre-evolved form of Gloom. They can typically be found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. Jesse: Okay. Percy: Who's that Pokemon behind you, Olivia? (checks his Pokedex again) Percy's Pokédex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. An Electric type. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than it can hold, Pichu will shock itself. (Pichu climbs up onto Olivia's shoulder and falls asleep.) Percy: When did you get Pichu? Olivia: This isn't mine. Percy: Here! (gives Olivia an empty PokeBall) Olivia: (takes it) Thanks? (She taps Pichu, and it goes inside. Utterly shocked, she looks at Percy, then at the ball.) What did I do to it?! Percy: Don't worry, you caught Pichu, its resting in its ball, look inside the ball with your eyes. Olivia: (She tries to open the ball, presses the button, and Pichu comes out!) So, it just... Is stuck in a tiny ball? (Pichu explained it all to Olivia) Olivia's Pichu: Chu chu pi pichu pi chu! (I'm in the ball, bouncing off the walls!) Percy: Looks like he acts just like you, Olivia. Olivia: Cool. So, should it stay in the ball or not? (Pichu spoke its language to Olivia) Olivia's Pichu: Chu. (Depends.) Oddish: Odd Odd Dish Dish oddish dish. Percy: You don't say? Jesse: What'd it say? Percy: (translating) She's saying that she got abandoned by its original trainer who called it weak and not up to date. Jesse: That's awful! (Percy was treating Oddish's wounds. Meanwhile, Lukas is finishing the food.) (Charmander used Flamethrower to make a campfire, Spearow was on top of Squirtle's head was gossiping with Pichu and Bulbasaur) Lukas: Hey, guys! Food's ready! (Oddish uses Sweet Scent to emit a sweet aroma for the Pokemon) Jesse: (walks over and picks up her salad) Thanks, Lukas. (She kisses Lukas on the cheek, and he blushes.) (Spearow and Squirtle look at Lukas in concern) Lukas: I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Reuben: (various oinks and squeals) (Lukas has a girlfriend, Lukas has a girlfriend!) Jesse: Reuben, what are you talking about? Lukas's Spearow: Spearow Spearow Speear-row. (Lukas has a giiiirlfriend.) Jesse: (raises eyebrow at Percy) Percy, got any insight on what's going on? (Lukas is shaking his head and mouthing "NO" repeatedly.) Percy: Haven't got the foggiest idea. (Lukas looks relieved.) Jesse: (raises eyebrow suspiciously) Hmmm... (walks away) Percy: So Oddish, tell us the whole story of how the trainer abandoned you? (Oddish begins its story, It shows Oddish and its trainer battling a Golduck) Trainer #1: Oddish, use Petal Dance! Trainer #2: Hydro Pump! (Oddish sweatdrops as she was blasted wwith a powerful Hydro Pump, knocking it out. Her Trainer glares at the knocked-out Grass type, eventually Oddish came to, feeling miserable.) Trainer #1: What's wrong with you?! (Oddish didnt say anything, she was too sad and scared) Trainer #1: You know what? Just get out of my sight! Now! Oddish: (shocked, went all white as a statue) "OOOODDD!" ("CRUSHED!!") (The story ends.) Percy: Do you vaguely remember the trainer's name who ditched you? (Oddish shakes its head.) Percy: Don't worry, Oddish. I think you're an amazing Pokémon. Oddish: Od dish! (Thanks!) Axel: Can we eat now? I'm starving. Percy: You wanna join us, Oddish? Oddish: Odd! (Sure!) (The gang were having lunch, Oddish was next to Percy's side) Jesse: Do you think I'm offending Oddish by eating a salad? (Oddish who heard Jesse, shook her head) Jesse: Okay. (Oddish looked at Percy like its asking for something) Percy: What is it, Oddish? Jesse: I think Oddish likes you. Percy: Are you saying you want to come along with me? Oddish: Dish! (Yeah!) (Percy held a Pokemon as Oddish pushed the button, sucking into the ball, and PINGs afterwards)